Drinking
Vas was spared some time to clean up his face and arms, but he wouldn’t get a full shower in until late. He hefted a bag of kibble over his shoulder and the sound immediately stirred the dogs into a frenzy of anticipation. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called out to the mutts as they all ran into their crates, making as MUCH noise as possible. “Please guys, be louder,” Vas said dryly to the faces of the lolly tongued faces poking from there crates. The punk dropped the bag and started to fill up the stack of food bowls first. “I hope those iodine stains fade before we get to New Kasmir,” Captain Keller said, poling his head into the cargo bay after fixing himself a drink in the kitchen. Someone had made coffee as well, so he currently drank both. “Maybe you can ask the doc, see if there’s anything’ll clear it up.” From the treatment, tongues and faces were stained with iodine, brown and splotchy. “It should be gone before then, probably somewhere between the after you leave the ‘plex and New Kasmir. A bath and a full grooming will help.” Vas explained to the Captian. “Well, see that it gets done. After you help unload them on New Kasmir, we’ll get this place cleaned out. Be nice to not stare at a bunch of kennels all day. “I’m actually getting off on the Skyplex … Lieutenant dismissed me,” he told the Captain as he continued his work. Vas kept his sadness to himself, but that was life. He had liked this ship. The people. Vas had hoped to make a home here. Shit happens, he supposed. “Ah,” Keller said knowingly, keeping a closer eye on what the boy was feeding the Drog. “I’m sure -- finding work on the skyplex should be pretty easy for a strong lad like you.” Vas shrugged. “Maybe. Skyplex is a busy place so yea ... Shouldn’t be too hard,” The punk agreed as he stacked up the bowls filled with kibble. The last one was for Mama Drog; she got extra given she was out producing milk for three little ones, Doc’s orders. The truth was he didn’t KNOW how to find work. He kinda just FELL into the last two! Work didn’t come with a little red envelope with a medallion anymore. “So…" The captain awkwardly said. “Would you like a drink?” Vas paused for a moment. He was on borrowed time. He was technically already fired; he was just finishing his job up before he got the boot print. The two devils on each shoulder both chimed ‘FUCK IT’ into Vas ears. “Why the heck not.” He acquiesced. The captain couldn’t help but throw an empathetic glance to the boy as he patted him on the shoulder. Damn shame, he thought this one was a hard worker, a good addition to the team. Then again ... He scratched an itch on his forehead as he set about getting a double for the rooster haired punk, maybe he was thinking of the last rooster haired punk they had? He couldn’t help but wonder why. He’d still been working after he’d been fired... been fired but the captain wasn’t about to look that gift horse in the mouth. Vas looked at the drink. Such a thing happened rarely to him before riding with this crew. It just seemed both the Captain and the Doc had this stuff on tap! It couldn't be that bad, could it? He tried to recount his experience with the alcohol not used to disinfect a wound. It wasn't a lot. He gave it a sniff and second thoughts were starting to invade his resolve. Vas thought didn't want to come off like a wuss. This was a hole of his own making after all! He took a sip like he had seen both Doc and Keller did. It was far more powerful than expected and he couldn't help but cough reflexively as his nose and mouth felt like it was letting off fumes into his nose. He was sure it was enough to catch fire if he got too close to a heat source! Keller couldn’t help but chuckle. Boy was so green he couldn’t even handle one drink? Secretly he was happy he was too lazy to go back to his bunk for the good stuff, instead giving the virgin drinker whatever had been on hand at the moment. He thought about asking the boy what he’d done -- or not done -- that got himself fired, but he also wasn’t about to open that can of worms. He trusted his pilot with the hiring, which meant he trusted her with the firing. “Normally when we let someone go it’s not this cordial.” The Captain explained. “So I’m used to someone who smashes bottles and gnashes their teeth a bit more.” “Well … job ain’t done till I step off.” Vas shrugged. "Sides I don’t freeload and Lieutenant saw fit that I messed up. So that's on me and that’s that,” he said, a bit of glumness in his tone, trying another sip. It went down a little easier but not that much. How did he and Doc drink this all the time! Keller nodded sagely, or because he was already drunk, it was hard to tell, and took another sip. “And that’s that.” He reiterated. “Good chat, son. We should’ve had more like it while you were on board.” “Hindsight's a Biǎo zi (Bitch).” Vas said giving a casual tip of the cup before trying to polish it off. Okay, woof that was a bit much! Vas got hit with another round of coughing. “I best finish feeding the Drogs before they stage a riot,” The punk said, still coughing. “Or before you throw that back up,” The Captain said with a chuckle. Damn, he was gonna miss that crew chief. What was his name again?